The present invention relates to a video projector including a plurality of light sources.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-31715 discloses a video projector including a plurality of light sources. The video projector combines the light emitted from the light sources. In such a structure that combines the light emitted from the light sources, for example, when one of four light sources cannot be lit, an image can still be entirely displayed using the remaining three light sources.
A projector such as a video projector generally includes an on-screen display (OSD) function used to set various items (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-192711). The OSD is an image presented to the user to set various items, and the OSD function of the video projector is used to project and display such an OSD as an image.
In the video projector described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-192711, when the life of a light source comes to an end and the light source can no longer be lit, the light source can be replaced with a new one.
In a video projector including a plurality of light sources, for example, when one of four light sources cannot be lit, an image can still be continuously displayed using three light sources by changing the lighting state of the light sources, that is, the number of light sources that are lit. By replacing the light source that cannot be lit with a new light source while the other light sources are lit, the number of light sources that are lit to display an image can be changed from three to four.
However, after replacing a light source, when changing the number of light sources from, for example, three to four, an image is presented to the user to set the lighting state of the light sources, that is, an OSD is displayed as an image used to select the combination of the lighting sources that are lit. In such a case, at least part of an image cannot be displayed.